


The Secret's Out

by WindOfTheWillows17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindOfTheWillows17/pseuds/WindOfTheWillows17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it as bluntly as one possibly can, the Ministry is tracking and spying on each of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's Out

To Whom It May Concern,

As we all know, the Ministry is in a state of chaos with the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The current situation here at the Ministry is a state of chaos with an extra helping of deceit. 

To put it as bluntly as one possibly can, the Ministry is tracking and spying on each of us. 

Impossible you say? 

No, nothing is impossible when you have unlimited amounts magical ability working round the clock in a specific department within the Ministry where no one knows exactly what they do. What do you seriously think that Unspeakables are for, telling time?

I should know since I am one or rather was one for seven years. 

Ever since the rise of of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again, an uneasy state of paranoia has settled in over the Ministry. 

Here is what they aren’t telling you: 

Rufus Scrimgeour would have you think that the Ministry is strong, but he is feeding you nothing but lies. He is the one okaying the use of illegal tactics in hopes that he would be able to get someone close enough to Harry Potter and those members of the Order that would allow us to keep better tabs on them and what all of them know about the ongoing war we are facing. When Harry denied the opportunity to help the Ministry as their “poster boy” to placate that everything was fine, Scrimgeour went off the deep end and ordered those close to Harry Potter to be tracked. 

How is that you ask?

By using the imperius curse. 

We all know that the trace is supposed to break at 17 because it’s Wizard Law. Well, what if I told you that that isn’t entirely true? There are some within the Ministry that have found ways to keep the trace active on those that they think or see as potential “Mischief Makers” by means of the imperius curse by extending the trace indefinitely. 

Because of this, they have found ways to watch our every move. Where we go, who we see and what we say. It’s like a bug and the problem is, is now the knowledge of how and who is being tracked is in the wrong hands. In times like these we are supposed to be able to trust that those in charge of us have our best interest at heart, but I can tell you from first hand experience they don’t. 

We are all at risk of annihilation due to the choices of only a few, but Scrimgeour is the one you’ll want to blame for putting us at the greatest risk. He deliberately put us at risk of being overrun and I am sure that within a matter of weeks the virus that is spreading throughout the Ministry will finally be so problematic that we won’t be able to purge it this time. 

This is a warning to all of you! Be careful who you know and who they work for! If you think that the Ministry is going to protect you, you’re wrong. Run. Hide. Flee. Get out of here before things reach their breaking point. 

Mark my words, they are coming!

Eden Snowdenard

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompted challenge at the former HPFF Forums. My prompt was NSA Spying, but flip it into Fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
